Always and the Pure-Blood Prince
by Tony E.Stark
Summary: Harry takes to writing about Slytherin's prince, but after losing the piece of parchment he has a horrifying idea of whose hands it might have fallen into. After having reopened last week, Hogwarts is already showing signs of new secretes to unearth, from Hippogriffs to Animagus's, and how does Malfoy keep vanishing? [Drarry/ HarryXDraco/ DracoXHarry/] After the Deathly Hollows.


_**First Drarry fiction, but I've been writing for quite a while and fond of the couple for less than that, I'm familiar with the books and movies, so, R&R. I'm working on future chapters so yes, expect that and a few surprises at every twist and turn of this fiction, I take time to re go over chapters and the second is currently almost finished, I changed it up a bit so it would make more sense, but otherwise I'm doing what I originally had planned to do, which is Drarry, Draco being a jerk, my best on smut for later chapters (If you have any tips dear god help me out), and /maybe/ a relationship. Yes I'm a terrible tease, but I promise you a good ending. Thanks for the positive feedback I adore you guys.**_

* * *

_Date: August/14/2014 _

_One year ago, the man who caused so much fear, chaos, grief, and death, whose name when said gave people a reason to cower in terror or a lot of the time pretend it wasn't even spoken. Most of them were controlled by fear, so much so that they wouldn't utter his name, or that they gave in to ignorance and chose not to believe such a great evil had ever existed. This same evil man, who after finishing me off like some chore on a muggles to do list, died by the forbidden curse spoken on my lips that was followed through by my wand. Malfoy's wand. _

_As a wise man once said, time heals all wounds, everything seems to be going back to normal at Hogwarts, besides me of course, but that's something I've come to accept. After all, I didn't fight for my own benefits or out of crazy maddened revenge for my parent's death, like the daily prophet seemed to think. I fought so that they, the people of the wizarding world, could live without hiding, without fear, and death, but most significantly, people losing their families and going through pain they shouldn't. I did it for those reasons. There still are people who can't move on from their losses, I'd be surprised if there weren't, but everyone really just wants to get on with their lives._

_I saved the world, it's wonderful, really, but it cost me my sanity._

_I was well aware I was losing my mind, but I hadn't planned on losing it beyond what any spell or potion could fix._

_Anyone, especially, Malfoy, would call what im about to say, tragic, or look at me like a little boy who lost his ice cream on the sidewalk. 'Stop with your whining and get on with your pathetic life, potter'. But, to hell with it._

_So, what could my problem possibly be? Loneliness, being ignored, forgotten. After my parents were murdered, I've been nothing but tossed aside by people like a useless stuffed bear after they've gotten bored of it. When I was 'the chosen one' people seemed to flock to me. Now? There's only one person who acknowledges I exist, and that's only because he revels in making me feel like I don't, or wish I didn't for that annoying matter._

_I know, that I've had Ron and Hermione since my first year, and im grateful to have friends like them, but since they've started dating, trying to get those two to stop snogging for five seconds is like Draco being best mates with Buckbeak. When im around them, I feel more left out and alone than ever, they're too busy snogging to actually pay attention to the outside world, how they get any homework done is a mystery to me._

_Luna sometimes comes around, but she isn't much company, and anyone else who comes around is just interested in me for my fame._

_Snape. I never actually knew beyond the dark arts professor that had a great dislike for me, and... I feel I was better off thinking he was against me, anything is better than, Always. I wouldn't have known I'd lost the closest thing I had to family after Sirius. The list goes on of people that died because of him, for me… I'd rather not think of it._

_I say no one, but my mind, which is absolutely hopeless, won't stop reminding me of his name. I can't ignore that he's been there, sneaking around every corner and staircase, watching every movement I make even if it happens to be a yawn, sending me those damned paper birds during class that he never got caught for, but I somehow always did. After I got sentenced to detention the smug bastard would just laugh. They never fail to have something insulting drawn or written on them either. Making fun of my glasses, my scar, my eyes, my teeth, my robes, and merlin forbid if I marked an answer wrong on my O.W.L._

_Every day after I turned down his friendship, which was probably just a clever trick to later convert me onto Voldemort's side, he's antagonized, threatened, bullied, and persistently done whatever he could to make sure my life was even more inconvenienced than it already was._

_But, he's always been there. His taunting and teasing, he's undoubtedly lived up to the word 'enemy' anyway you look at it. People say he's evil, twisted, sick, soulless, a Malfoy. A foul DeathEater. _

_I think otherwise._

_He's had too many chances to kill me, to turn me over to Voldemort and be done with it. He chose not to identify me, he chose to risk his life and run to the other side, to throw me his wand and leave his parents side._

_ On one occasion I've seen him cry. Only once, but I have a feeling he's done it more than just that one time. He's hurting just as much now as he was then, if not more. Maybe he's decided to leave his loyalties to the other side, though I doubt it, he still can't be trusted worth a damn, but he's not evil. I don't think he's ever been. He's just, Draco._

_And he's been a constant thing in my life. He made me feel awful on a daily basis and caused the expulsion for hexing him seem worth it. Last week is when Hogwarts finally reopened and he's been avoiding me like I'm a 'mudblood' or I'm about to duel him right there on the spot. If I happen to enter the same room as him or even get within his range of sight he does everything except leap onto his nimbus and exit through the nearest window. Strangely enough… I..._

_Miss him…_

_I can't stand the bastard, he's an arrogant pureblooded ass who believes he's royalty and never fails to remind literally everyone who crosses his path that they're unworthy to do so. His sneer makes my stomach twist in disgust and I almost want to vomit on him. I guess you could say Its curious how I get that exact same twist when I think back to the night we fought in the bathroom, dueled would be a more appropriate word, but neither of us won that night… it wasn't exactly fair either. He was combusting, being eaten away and turned to ash by the flames of his mistakes, a lot of them that he was forced to make._

_The battle took something from everyone, whether it was innocence, or something, or someone they loved, everyone's had to change in some way, even if it was small. Malfoy's change isn't obvious to anyone who isn't paying attention. To me, it's clear that Malfoy's change was anything but small. It's when he turns away from something his friends have said, the curve in his lips falters, just for a moment, before returning to an amused smile. One that's not genuine. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors, stay clear of him, I suspect it's out of both respect and fear._

_The first and second years that hadn't been properly educated on the one Draco Malfoy, or his recent DeathEater history, thought it would be fun to tickle the sleeping dragon. The entire school had erupted into laughter when Draco got soaked with pumpkinjuice and rotten centaur meet, and if that wasn't enough one of them shouted out the slug vomiting curse and Draco turned visibly green. He ran out of the great hall before any of the slimy things could make it out of his mouth, mocking shouts of "coward" and "Deatheater" echoed in the hall after him._

_I didn't laugh. The Slytherin house seemed on the verge of poisoning everyone's food, if the venomous glares weren't enough. Draco vanished for two days and students couldn't get the rumors out of their mouths any faster if they had a spell to help them. "He must've ran off to tell his daddy," "Maybe he was eaten by a werewolf when he went to cry in the woods," "I heard he choked on a slug and asphyxiated," Even the Hufflepuffs couldn't resist. What worried me was how strangely quiet the Slytherins were, and of course that only made the gossip worse._

_For me, I thought the worst had happened, I couldn't help the stupid thoughts like 'what if he did choke on a slug?' At the end of the second day I decided to look for myself, I had found him, or at least I thought I did. I took out the map and followed where the footsteps had led me. I wound up in the middle of the forbidden forest where the steps stopped at a tree, but when I got there Draco was nowhere to be seen and after an hour of searching I got frustrated and left._

_He returned the next day, one by one all of the students who made the mistake of pranking Malfoy mysteriously found their way to the infirmary, some of them were attacked by cobras in their beds, or discovered with their faces covered in puss secreting boils, and others were running through the halls frantically trying to find Madame Pomfrey while attempting to hold the slugs, or for the unlucky few, rattle snakes, in their mouths._

_Only after hearing that their friends had been sentenced to half a month under intensive care did they choose to leave Draco Malfoy alone._

_ He's made the past years of my life a complete and utter living hell, he's a foul unkind bastard, but, if this is to get anymore pathetic than it already has, he's all I have left. There's more than enough reasons to hate Draco Malfoy, but I also think, there are plenty of reasons to love him._

Harry set the quill down and neatly folded the parchment to stuff it into his pocket. He glanced up at the clock and mumbled a quiet string of curses while trying to collect his work, he's already five minutes late to potions and their new teacher is even less forgiving than Snape was. Harry grabbed his work and rushed out of the room, across the commons room, through the portrait, down the stairs, and― crashed directly into another student. He almost lost all of his books along with his balance, but thankfully, the person he rammed into had steadied him with a firm hand on his shoulder and had the other on his waist.

"Graceful as ever, Potter. Watch where you're going or next time I'll be sure to let you fall on your ass and make a larger fool of yourself, if that's even possible." Harry opened his mouth to respond but Malfoy was already shoving past him and walking down the rest of the stairs.

Left to pick up his books and arrive fifteen minutes to class, as he watched the retreating form of Draco Malfoy, all Harry could really do was… smile.

He doesn't exactly have the greatest companion, if he could even call him that, but he has a loyal nemesis. Something tells him that the annoying little venomous ferret isn't going to get out from his pants leg anytime soon, and to be honest, that thought doesn't bother him, not as much as it should, not a little bit, not even at all.


End file.
